custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gathurak
Gathurak are a breed of visorak that were accidentally transported through a dimensional gate that lead to Chroros Nui. History Originally created by makuta Chirox in the Matoran Universe, the gathurak species were a special breed developed through a series of mutagen and fusion-based experiments. Not much else is known about the history of the species in the Matoran Universe after this point, but through myths and tales spread by Matoran Universe natives it was said that this breed resided in a large cavern beneath the sea with a population of caxisorak and vhiinorak. It is unknown how the visorak ended up there, but it was suggested that they arrived through a collection of tunnels that lead from the island of Visorak. During the Order of Mata Nui's experimentation with an Olmak generator a dimensional gate was created within the cavern that lead to the forest just outside the city of Oryna. Sensing that the portal led to another world, the visorak poured through it into the city, slaughtering the residents in their path. A group of local toa and law responded to the sudden surge of visorak and attempted to push the horde back. This push gained success in many areas of the city until the rifix dragon colony began to swoop down from the nearby mountain. The combined numbers of the visorak and rifix dragon completely overwhelmed the toa and either killed the remaining residents or forced them to flee. Unlike the caxisorak and vhiinorak, the gathurak species continued to roam the abandoned city after the rifix dragon colony flew back up to the mountain. Physiology The gathurak breed—like all visorak—are large, quadrupedal, spider-like rahi. Unlike other visorak they possess a web launcher which fires balls of densely packed web that explode on impact, covering a large area in visorak webs. This is often used to trap and corner their targets. Gathurak are fairly well known for their poor endurance and middling speed. As a result they rely on large numbers and diversion tactics to capture prey. Powers and abilities Gathurak have the ability to generate minor tremors with their steps at will (known as seismic steps to the matoran). A large telepathic network connects the minds of all gathurak, though this connection can be shared by those targeted by their hive mind rhotuka, although this often overwhelms their targets. This hive mind allows them to communicate with all those connected or to communicate with other individuals. As with other visorak they are capable of injecting the highly mutagenic Hordika venom into their victims and can produce green webs from their abdomen. Stats Behaviour Despite their connection to a neural network, the gathurak almost never act as a single unit. Gathurak have often been seen working in small groups to capture targets and have even been observed working with vhiinorak and caxisorak. Gathurak are quite passive by nature, but when agitated can become extremely vicious. It has also been noted that some gathurak can use their seismic steps to communicate with and even summon caxisorak. Category:Rahi Category:Visorak Category:Species